


Medbay Malpractice

by Darkflow215



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dubcon to Con, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JUST TAKE THIS, Oneshot, Rape Fantasy, i dont have beta readers and i dont do second drafts i dont want to ever look at what i wrote again, perverted doctor, perverted medical professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflow215/pseuds/Darkflow215
Summary: Secrets don't keep on this ship. When the Doc finds out who has the hots for him, she's gonna get fucked whether she likes it or not.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 31





	Medbay Malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more context for my characters please check out my NSFW Twitter, @nsfwjak.

Fin waited patiently on his stool in the Medbay, leaning against the counter as he absentmindedly fiddled with the various jars and containers of medical supplies neatly arranged there. He had a plan in mind, something to cure how insecure and out of control he felt about the situation. 

Even though he had finally managed to finally find a way to secure information about the killers on the ship, the memory wipe at the end of each weekly reset made it difficult to use this information in any practical way. It also didn’t help that every bit of information had to be tediously encrypted and coded so that it could not be found and erased. He felt like he had gotten somewhere, sure, but the obstacles were piling up as the killers pursued their dwindling sanity. How long would it be before they couldn’t hold out, and made the dangerous decision to travel back to Earth?

He was taken abruptly out of his thoughts by the sound of the Medbay doors opening. Sneaking a glance at the reflective surface of the sink faucet he could easily make out the neon green spacesuit of Clover, the only woman on board the ship. 

Though her suit hid most of her form, Fin had enough of her medical records on file to be able to estimate the slender figure underneath. The thought of what was to come in the next few minutes brought a heat to his crotch that he didn’t dare think about too intensely. Even as baggy as the suits were, they would still pitch a tent if you got hard in them.

“The scanner isn’t working properly at the moment.” Fin lied, pretending to do some paperwork. “It will take a few days to fix, but it still gives accurate results. You’ll just need to take off your clothing in order for it to work properly.” It was all a lie. The scanner was working just fine. But Fin had never been perverted towards her before, or anyone, so Clover had no reason to doubt his facade of sincerity.

“Oh, okay. Like, just down to my regular clothes or my underwear or..?” She trailed off, sounding hesitant.

“All of your clothes. The scanner needs direct access to your bare skin. Would you feel more secure if I locked the doors?” He hadn’t turned to face her even once during this meeting, so she couldn’t see the smirk that formed on his slightly aged face.

“Oh, okay. That’s a little weird but, I trust you. But I don’t trust people like Grape, so  _ please  _ lock the doors.” 

Fin did so remotely using his tablet, and after the metallic clicks went off, he could hear the rustling of fabric and then the sound of bare feet walking across the floor. He turned slightly, just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye.

She had her back to him and was facing the doors. Looking out for Grape, most likely. And as he watched the scanner do the extra-long scan he had asked her to take earlier in the day, the heat in his pants rose and began to pitch the fabric. Now was the time.

Quietly, he stripped and approached her silently from behind. With one fluid motion, he grabbed her, disrupting the scan.

“Wh-what the fuck..?! Let go of me..! What’s wrong with you!” Clover shouted. 

“This was a setup. The only way I could get you vulnerable enough to discuss what I saw last night.” Fin practically purred into her ear, his hands moving closer to her breasts and pussy.

“What the fuck do you mean? And- are you naked?! Like fuck I’m gonna let you rape me!” She began to shout for help, and Fin didn’t stop her, even as she struggled in his arms. 

“The walls are soundproof in this room. And besides… from what I heard last night, this wouldn’t be rape to you anyways.” He pressed his now raging boner against her backside, and she shivered. “Because I heard… that you secretly wished someone would take you against your will. That you wished you had an excuse to live out your rape fantasy. I remember you mentioning my name in particular. And all the things that we could do together in this very room.”

Clover stood still at this, her yells going quiet. “...That doesn’t mean you aren’t a creep. Even if it does make me horny.”

Fin laughed. “Maybe I am. I don’t know. My morals were always skewed. But, as your doctor, I know what’s best for you. Whether you like it or not, I am going to have sexual intercourse with you.”

Before Clover could protest, Fin pinned her struggling form against one of the beds and used the built-in straps to tie her down. He then cupped her breasts in his hands, gently squeezing. He hadn’t really started yet, but mostly just wanted to admire her. And, for all the fuss she had put up, she was no longer struggling and had actually begun to relax.

“See? I have your best interests in mind.” Fin assured her as he began to roll her nipples between his fingers. This caused her to moan softly, not even bothering to try and hide it. Nor did she flinch away when he brought his mouth up to one and began to suck on it. He then switched sides, until both nipples were hard in the cold air of the Medbay.

He then began to kiss down her torso, and Clover squirmed. He held her in place by her hips as he kissed the outside of her lightly fuzzed pussy, occasionally slipping his tongue between her nether lips. This elicited an excited-sounding moan from her every time he did so.

He knew that just the night before she’d been having sex with the biohazardous killers, but he didn’t care how dangerous this was. A few painful shots to stave off their infection was more than worth this opportunity.

Undoing just the straps that held down her lower half, he spread her legs wide to get a good look at her pussy. It was fairly slick already, and just as pink as you’d expect. He pressed his lips against her clit, feeling it throb as he took it into his mouth to suck on as well. This got him more noises from her and she writhed against her restraints. No doubt wanting to hold on to something, but he was going to keep her tied up as part of the fantasy they were having.

He got right up in her slick sex after that, kissing at lapping at her folds with an experienced tongue, eagerly eating her pretty little cunt to the sound of her wanton wails. Delighting in how she trembled beneath him. 

When he decided that she was wet enough, he pulled back. She whined in protest. “What, you want more?” He asked, and she nodded. “Beg for it.” He told her.

“P-please… Fin…” 

Fin raised a brow.

“Please… Daddy… please eat me out some more. Make me cum. Please..! I’m a dirty little slut who needs your mouth on her muff sooo badly right now… ple-aaAA~!”

He cut her off mid-beg to start attacking her clit with his tongue. Writing shorthand pharmaceutical names against the engorged bit of flesh with it. Then, he licked down to her entrance, before mercilessly tongue-fucking her.

This brought out desperate cries of pleasure from her as she held his head in place with her freed legs. Pushing his face against her wet cunt in a way that Fin found to be intoxicatingly erotic.

He redoubled his efforts, even bringing a hand up to play with her clit at the same time. He could tell that she was close, and wanted to really bring her over the edge.

Finally, she did cum, wetting his face with her juices as she tensed up against her restraints. This caused her to press him even further into her pussy, and when her orgasmic cries finally quieted and she let him go, he pulled away rather messy.

Flushed, he grabbed a towel, wiped off his face, and continued.

“You’re right, Clover.” Fin eventually told her as he adjusted the angle of the bed for the next step.

“Wha..?” She looked a little dazed as she was still coming down from her first orgasm.

“You are a little slut. And I’m going to stuff your cute little pussy.” Holding his cock, which was now dripping a bit of pre, he approached, lining up with her hole.

“Wait… what about condoms?”

“Sluts don’t get condoms.” He replied as he easily slid into her.

Whatever reply she had been about to make was cut off by this. He was never the longest by any means, but his girth was seldom rivaled, and she seemed to be enjoying it immensely. “I’m going to use you as a living fleshlight, and you’re going to  _ take _ it.” On the word ‘take,’ he thrust into her, hard, and kept up that pace, roughly using her and groaning as he did.

She groaned in delight but struggled against him once more.

“What, do you not like it?” He asked, slowing down a bit. Though his lust was mounting, her interest had softened his heart a little.

“I love it, but I still want that rape fantasy. Fuck me like I don’t want it, and cum inside me no matter how much I protest.” She hooked her legs around him again, spurring him on. He picked up the pace, thrusting hard and fast. His cock throbbed as she clenched tightly around him, causing him to drip a steady stream of pre into her.

He grabbed her breasts, playing with her nipples again. He was about to bring his mouth to them when suddenly he kissed her instead, forcing his tongue past her lips and violating her mouth. She moaned into it, and the two kissed for a long time before Fin pulled away.

Grabbed her hips, he went even harder into her, and at some point must have hit her sweet spot because she almost screamed. Aiming for it now, he pounded her in that spot over and over, watching eagerly as she thrashed against her restraints, her breasts bouncing wildly.

A few more moments of this and he could feel himself getting close. “I’m… going to cum…” He grunted, trying to hold out as long as he could.

“Don’t cum inside me, I-I’m not on the pill!” Though her plea sounded desperate, she gave him a wink to remind him that it was all part of the role.

“I’ll cum where I want, and right now I want to cum balls deep in your slutty cunt.” He growled, thrusting harder and harder until he came with a gasp, thrusting all the way inside and coating her with his seed. His load was so heavy that it spurted out in streams around his cock.

At the same time, she came as well, clenching around him and forcing even more of his jizz out to coat her inner thighs.

With a tired sigh of content, he pulled out of her, and more of his cum leaked out. How long had it been since he had taken care of himself sexually? Far too long, apparently.

He put the bed back into a horizontal position and undid her restraints. “If you’d like, stay around and I’ll help you wash up.” He rubbed gently at some of the marks on her skin left by the straps.

“Thanks.” She couldn’t look him in the eye, though she did place one hand over his, squeezing gently.

“There’s no need to be ashamed of your sexual desires. If you like, we can do this as often as you want.” He pulled his hand away to start up some warm water in the sink, grabbing a few sponges and some washcloths.

“...I-I would… like that, I mean.” She was almost too quiet for him to hear.

“Good. So would I.” Since she hadn’t actually moved, he began to wash her up, his motions gentle as he sponged away the sweat and cum from her body. She looked far more relaxed than he had ever seen her. “But perhaps with some kind of safeword. Wouldn’t want to gain any more enemies on this ship.”

Clover flushed, nodding. “One of my… favourite erotic novels used ‘peaches’ as a safeword.” She told him.

“Peaches it is then. If you ever want to have sex with me again, just ask, or walk into my room. I’ll take that as consent to continue this little fantasy of ours.” He smiled, and when she smiled back, he felt reassured. Consent had always been important to him, but he felt as though he had let that one moral rule fall to the wayside in his attempts to get Clover to open up sexually. He knew the way he treated her, in the beginning, was wrong, but everything was okay now.

He was in control now.


End file.
